Rogue
by BookCritic16
Summary: Warriors Fan Fiction - Featherpelt had her whole life ahead of her with a loving mate, two newly apprenticed kits, and the promotion of deputy. What happens when she is exiled for the murder of her leader Eaglestar?
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan (in flashbacks)

Leader: Eaglestar - a brown tom with a white underbelly and fluffy tail

Deputy: Featherpelt - a light gray tabby she-cat with white socks

Medicine Cat: Whitetail - a solid black cat with an unusual white tail

**Apprentice** - Silverpaw

**Warriors: **

Falconwing - Featherpelt's mate; a golden colored tom with gorgeous blue eyes

Hawkclaw - Falconwing's brother; brown tabby with startling amber eyes

**Apprentice **- Sunpaw

Shadowfur - a pure black tom

**Apprentice** - Blossumpaw

Grayheart - a pure white she cat with an unusual splash of gray on his chest in the shape of a heart

Hollyblaze - a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice **- Heatherpaw

Cloudflight - an albino she-cat; Featherpelt's best friend

Riverbreeze - a blue-gray tom

Stormclaw - a dark gray tom

**Apprentice** - Foxpaw

**Apprentices: **

Silverpaw - light gray she-cat; Featherpelt's daughter

Sunpaw - a golden tom; Featherpelt's son

Heatherpaw – a dusky brown she-cat with unusually sharp claws

Foxpaw - a ginger colored tom with a white underbelly

Blossumpaw- a light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**:

Birdsong - Eaglestar's mate; pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Elders: **

Thrushtail - a brown tom with an unusual bushy tail

Blackfang - a black tom with a two yellow fangs


	2. Chapter One - The Stranger

Featherpelt climbed out of the abandoned badger set, shivering as a cold breeze prickled her silver tabby pelt. The trees above her swayed against the wind, disposing a shower of leaves on the forest floor below. Featherpelt let out a hiss of annoyance as leaves and leaf bits fell on her pelt. _Leaf-bare is coming._ She thought with disgust.

Her stomach growled in reply.

After giving herself a quick grooming, she tasted the air, trying to pin point the different scents of prey. Her mouth watered as a whiff of mouse tickled her nostrils. She turned in the direction of its scent and groaned when she heard the tiny creature rustling in a patch of thorn bushes near a grassy clearing.

_Prey is prey. _her mentor Eagletail's voice echoed in her mind. She remembered him telling her that after complaining about catching a scrawny vole compared to Cloudpaw's plump rabbit. Eagletail – after scolding her for being ungrateful - reminded her that no matter how decrypted the prey appeared, fresh-kill was appreciated by all Clan members, especially during the hard season of leaf-bare.

Though the idea of ripping thorns out of her pelt for the rest of the day wasn't very appealing, Featherpelt dropped into a hunter's crouch and crept silently along the ground. As she neared the bush, a fat dormouse scrabbled into the clearing, oblivious to the predator in front of it. Licking her lips, she rocked back on her haunches and pounced on the tiny creature. It let a squeak of pain as her claws sunk into its soft, brown fur. She clasped her jaws around its neck, cutting off the noise.

"Breakfast," she purred, carrying her prize to a sunny spot in the chilling forest. She stretched out on a rock and began to eat her meal. As she chewed her food, memories of sharing meals with her friends flooded her mind. A sense of loneliness spread through her, making her lose her appetite.

_I miss Thunderclan. _she thought miserably, burying the mouse. She didn't want to attract foxes when it started to decompose. Then, to take her mind off her former home, she darted into the forest to freshen the scent markings of her territory.

Featherpelt had finished reinstating her borders by Sun High. She was about to return to her den when a warm wind brushed against her fur. "Just what I needed," she grumbled after smelling the sharp tang of rain. "A storm." Though the rogue wasn't hungry, she needed to hunt before the storm came. The last time a storm went through, it had lasted for three days. Though she had caught prey before in the rain, but it had poured constantly, making it impossible to find anything. She was starving by the time it cleared.

_I won't be so foolish this _time. She told herself. The chattering of a squirrel caught her attention. She stalked through the undergrowth until she spied the furry gray rodent, busily gnawing on an acorn. She was about to drop to her paws when her tail brushed against some low hanging ferns. The squirrel froze and glanced around the trees nervously. Featherpelt held her breath, silently cursing herself. _Always keep your tail still_, Eagletail had told her. _The prey will hear you otherwise. _

Fortunately, after a furtive glance around the trees, the squirrel returned to its nut. Featherpelt exhaled, then, resumed her hunt. As soon as it was within pouncing distance, she sprang into the air. The squirrel saw her too late. It tried to run, but the rogue was already on top of it. She snapped its neck, thanking Star Clan for her good luck. Then, she kicked dirt over her prey and sniffed the area for more potential prospects.

Her hunting proved to be a success. In addition to her squirrel, she managed to snag a plump pigeon and a scrawny vole. She shook her head at the vole as its appearance reminded her how close leaf-bare was.

Featherpelt collected her prey and began to transport the fresh-kill back to her den when a crack of lightning rippled across the now gray sky. She flinched as she had a flashback of that stormy day many seasons ago.

She and her sister Maplepaw were on a hunting assessment when they heard a clap of thunder. Featherpelt tried to warn her sister that they shouldn't be hunting near the trees with the upcoming storm, but Maplepaw retorted she wasn't her mentor and ran off to chase a squirrel up an aspen tree. Lightning struck that same tree. She remembered hearing a blood curdling scream and watched in horror as a Maplepaw tumbled out of the tree, dead. The squirrel was still clamped in her jaws.

Featherpelt recoiled at the memory and started to run back to the badger set. She didn't want to think about the thunder, Maplepaw, or the reason why she became a rogue in the first place. All she wanted to do was eat her fresh kill and sleep through this storm.

The sky darkened to where it was almost pitch black, and raindrops fell on her pelt. _Mouse dung! _She thought. The she cat increased her speed. In the process, she dropped her pigeon but didn't stop to get it. She hated to waste prey, but all she cared about was getting back to her den.

Featherpelt shivered as she raced through the forest. Freezing rain poured from the clouds, stinging her eyes and biting her fur. The wind picked up and pushed against her. She flew off the ground, forcing her to drop the remaining prey. The wind tossed her unceremoniously against a boulder, her head colliding with the stony surface. She rolled off the rock and crashed onto the forest floor. The spongy ground spun around her, making her feel dizzy and lightheaded. A warm sensation trickled down her head and into her eyes. Blood.

"Starclan_, help me!" _she cried while lying on the ground.

As if an answer, a voice yowled, "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Featherpelt turned her head weakly and squinted, trying to see through the hazy sheet of blood and rain. She made out the outline of a black tom looming over her.

"That's one wicked cut you got there," he mewed. Before she could reply, the stranger grabbed the scruff of her neck and dragged the she cat into a shallow cave located on the other side of the boulder.

The cave's interior was warm. The floor was lined in moss, giving it a cozy feeling. A stream ran along the backside of the cave, producing fresh, clean air. There was even a small fresh kill pile in the center of the cave. Featherpelt guessed this cat must have been part of a clan at some point.

The tom lowered her gently into a nest made of moss and feathers. It reminded her of the nest she had in the nursery back in Thunder Clan. "Thank you," she croaked.

The stranger dipped his head. "My pleasure. Get some rest. When you wake up, you can tell me what you were doing out in the rain," he remarked.

She managed a weak nod, for she was exhausted. "What's your name?"

He hesitated. "My name is…Night," the tom stated.

_He's hiding something. _she thought. Before she could call him out on it, she felt his tongue rasp against her cut. She flinched. "Stay still," he murmured. Featherpelt was about to protest, but the rhythmic licking lulled her into a deep sleep.

A clap of thunder startled Featherpelt into consciousness. She panicked at first when she didn't recognized her surroundings until she remembered yesterday's events. She sighed with relief and climbed out of the nest. Her head felt sticky and still throbbed in pain from squirmish with the wind, but it was more of a dull ache.

She shook fur out, getting rid of the feathers clinging to it. She sneezed as one floated onto her nose.

Movement rustled out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Night. "Morning," he greeted, licking a forepaw.

Featherpelt dipped her head to him in greeting. "Thanks for last night," she mewed.

"No problem," he said. "It's not every day I get visitors."

Featherpelt studied him. Night was a sturdy black tom with broad shoulders and powerful muscles. Gray hairs tinged Night's muzzle. Featherpelt figured if he had been a clan cat, he would be probably be close to joining the elders. His body was covered in scars, though his face remained unmarred. _He must protect his face in battle. _She thought. _He doesn't even have a nicked ear. _As she pondered this, he seemed familiar, though she had no recollection of ever meeting him.

Suddenly, her stomach growled. She groaned. _Why didn't I eat that whole mouse yesterday?_

Featherpelt glanced at Night, hoping he didn't hear that. Unfortunately, he did. "Would you like some fresh-kill?" he offered, nodding his head towards the fresh kill pile.

"Yes, please," she blurted.

Night's whiskers twitched as he padded over to the fresh kill pile and selected a rabbit. "Here." He laid it at her paws.

"Thanks," she said.

Before she could begin eating her rabbit, Night asked, "So, are you going to tell me why a Clan cat is traveling alone?"

Featherpelt's fur prickled with unease. "How – How did you know I came from the clans?"

"Your entire demeanor screams Clan cat," he declared. "Though I have to admit, you accepting a meal you haven't caught yourself threw me off. I thought you cats lived by some code that said you can't eat unless you've fed the clan or something."

"How do you know so much?" she demanded, though she already had an idea.

"My mother….she was….part of the clans at some point," he said quickly. "But that's not important. Will you tell me why you are out here alone?"

Featherpelt knew he was lying, but she didn't say anything about it. tShe really didn't want to explain why she became a rogue. To her, it was complicated, and he may kick her out if he knew the truth. On the other paw, she concluded, he would know something was wrong if she tried to change the subject. Either way, she was trapped.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "You really don't want to know," Featherpelt mewed. "You may throw me out if I told you."

Night's green eyes studied her. "Try me." When Featherpelt hesitated, the tom sighed in frustration. "I'll make you deal. If you tell me why you aren't part of the clans anymore, I'll – I'll tell you why _I'm_ a rogue."

Featherpelt knew she wasn't getting out of this one. _Worst case scenario, he'll throw me out in the rain._ "Okay, I'll tell you. But get comfortable. The story is long."

"That's okay. We have plenty of time to talk," Night meowed, gesturing with bushy black tail to the rain outside.

Featherpelt padded back to her nest and settled in it. Night went the fresh kill pile, selected a plump pigeon, and laid down in his nest across hers.

"Alright, Clan Cat, why are you a rogue?" the tom inquired, taking a bite from the pigeon.

"Before I begin, let's get two things straight," she said, trying to keep the edge of annoyance out of her voice. "First, stop calling me 'Clan Cat'. My name is Featherpelt. Secondly, do not judge me until I'm finished with my story."

"Okay, _Featherpelt_, please begin."

Featherpelt bit into the rabbit and swallowed, savoring the bloody taste. "It all began the day my kits became apprentices….."


	3. Chapter Two - A New Position

Six Moons earlier...

Sunkit squirmed as Featherpelt washed his ear. "Mom, stop that! You're embarrassing me!" he yowled. The other queen Birdsong, who was lounging in the corner of the nursery, smirked. Her two kits Skykit and Breezekit watched the scene with different expressions. Skykit appeared indifferent while his sister flashed Sunkit a sympathetic look.

"I'm so glad _I _don't have to take baths," the tabby brown tom boasted to his sister.

Breezekit glared at him. "Yes, we do, Skykit! Every afternoon after –"

"Forget I even said anything."

Sunkit wriggled from his mother's grip. "I'm clean enough," he declared, swiping a paw over his head to smooth out the spiky, wet fur.

Featherpelt's whiskers twitched. "I just want you to look your best for your apprentice ceremony," she remarked. The words weren't out of her mouth five seconds when her other kit Silverkit crashed into the nursery and accidentally ran into her brother. The two kits tumbled into the moss, Silverkit sprawled on top of Sunkit.

"Ger rof me," he growled through Silverkit's fur.

"Oops. Sorry, Sunkit," she said, scrambling off him.

Sunkit stood up and shook out his golden brown pelt. He glanced warily in Featherpelt's direction, scared she was going to give him another bath.

Featherpelt shook her head at them. She was going to miss their antics once she got back to warriors' duties. "Where's the mouse, Silverkit?

"Eaglestar just jumped onto High Rock!" the silver kit squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "It's time!"

"What are we waiting for?" Sunkit said. "Let's go!" Before the two kits could rush out of the nursery, Featherpelt stepped on their tails. Silverkit face planted in a pile of moss while Sunkit flashed her an annoyed look.

The queen lifted her paw off their tails. "I know you two are excited, but –"

Eaglestar's yowl cut her off. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join here under High Rock for a clan meeting!"

The two kits gave their mother pleading looks. They were anxious to leave. Featherpelt couldn't blame them. She remembered being the same way for her apprentice ceremony. "- please act like you have some sense," she finished. The queen brushed a fleck of moss hanging off Silverkit's ear and nudged them towards the bramble entrance of the nursery. "Go on. The Clan is waiting for you."

Sunkit and Silverkit padded out the nursery, their heads and tails held high. Featherpelt followed them into the clearing where the Clan was already gathered around High Rock. She took a position at her mate Falconwing's side, who greeted her with a lick. As she watched Sunkit and Silverkit make their way to the base of huge boulder, she couldn't help but think how her two kits looked like tiny copies of her and her mate when they were apprentices.

"I remember when that was us," Falconwing whispered, his voice teeming with pride.

Featherpelt flicked her ears in acknowledgement as Eaglestar began the ceremony. "Cats of Thunderclan, Sunkit and Silverkit are at six moons and are now able to begin their apprenticeship." He stopped and stared down at Sunkit. The kit held his amber gaze, unafraid. "Please step forward, Sunkit," Eaglestar commanded.

The young tom obeyed and stepped closer to the rock. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this young cat shall be known as Sunpaw."

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" the Clan cheered with Falconwing and Featherpelt cheering the loudest.

"Hawkclaw? May you step forward as well?" Eaglestar called.

Featherpelt held her breath as a muscular brown tabby padded towards the base of High Rock. Hawkclaw was Falconwing's brother and Eaglestar's son. He thought he was Starclan's gift to everything and treated everyone as if they were inferior to him since his father was Clan leader. Featherpelt never got along with him as apprentices, and even as warriors they still squabble occasionally on patrols.

"I should have talked to Eaglestar about this," she muttered.

"What?" Falconwing asked quietly.

"Nothing," she mewed, returning her attention back to Hawkclaw and Eaglestar.

"Hawkclaw, you were a fine mentor to Riverbreeze." He nodded to a blue gray tom sitting in the second row of the crowd. "Once again, I ask you to mentor another apprentice."

The tom dipped his head. "I accept, Eaglestar." Hawkclaw touched noses with Sunpaw, then retreated with his new apprentice to the crowd of Clan cats.

Eaglestar then focused his gaze on Silverkit. Featherpelt stared intently at her. She looked incredibly nervous and…almost scared to be an apprentice. _What is she so scared about?_ She wondered.

Suddenly, a black cat dashed across the clearing to stand beside Silverkit. She suppressed a gasp. The cat sitting next to Silverkit was the Clan's medicine cat – and Featherpelt's littermate – Whitetail.

"Sorry I'm late," the tom panted, his unusually white tail drooping. "I was tending to Blackfang's leg."

Eaglestar gazed warmly at Whitetail. "It's okay," he said. "You haven't missed anything."

Featherpelt thought it was odd Eaglestar didn't berate Whitetail for being late to a clan meeting. He always put cats on apprentice duties for a quarter moon if they were late, regardless if they had a good excuse. _Then again, he was always sweet on me and Whitetail. _she thought.

Whitetail's voice brought her back to reality. Featherpelt widened as she saw him jump on High Ledge, alongside Eaglestar. _What's going on? _

"Silverkit has expressed desire to be a medicine cat," he stated. "I have decided to take her as my apprentice."

Featherpelt gasped. (see pg. 176 in Forest of Secrets)

"Until this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, Silverkit will be known as Silverpaw." Silverpaw touched noses with Whitetail while the clan cheered for her.

"Did you know Silverpaw wanted to be a medicine cat?" Falconwing whispered to his mate.

Featherpelt shook her head. "She never mentioned it. Maybe she was afraid we'd talk her out of it."

Falconwing sighed. "There's no reason for her to be afraid. Whether she's a medicine cat or warrior, I'd still be proud of her."

Eaglestar twitched his tail, silencing the clearing. "As you all know, we recently won a battle with Riverclan for Sunningrocks." A few yowls of triumph rolled through the clan. The Thunderclan leader waited until they were quiet before continuing. "Unfortunately, Blackfang injured his leg in battle. Though Whitetail has informed me he's expected to make a full recovery, Blackfang told me he is ready to join the elders." Before Eaglestar could continue, the clan chattered about this revelation.

"Blackfang is joining the elders?" echoed a ginger apprentice.

"Well, he hasn't been up to par in the last few moons, Foxpaw," the apprentice's mentor Stormclaw mewed.

"It's about time," his mate Grayheart agreed.

"Who's going to be our deputy then?" Hawkclaw yowled, his voice drowning out the others.

"Yeah! Who's going to be our deputy?" the clan chorused.

Eaglestar lashed his tail in frustration. "Let me finish!" he growled. He took a breath, then resumed speaking. "Since Blackfang is retiring, the time has come for me to _appoint_ a new one." His eyes traveled over the clan until his gaze rested on Featherpelt. A shiver traveled down her spine. It seemed creepy the way he always looked at her. Even when he had been her mentor, he always looked at her with awe and pride, even though she wasn't his kin. Ever since she had been kitted, Eaglestar had always acted like a father figure to her. Not that she minded, but it seemed weird that he never treated his sons – _his own kin_ – the same way.

She pressed herself against Falconwing's pelt, the way she did when she was nervous. His presence always seemed to soothe her.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan shall be…Featherpelt." Shocked mews rippled across the clan. Falconwing leaned away from her. Heads turned to stare at the she cat, their expressions varying from surprise and delight while Hawkclaw glared at her.

Featherpelt's heart hammered in her chest. She was starting to feel self-conscious of the all the attention.

"Do you accept this position?" Eaglestar asked.

The clearing was dead silent, except Hawkclaw's hushed chanting in the background, "Don't say yes. Don't say yes,", all of them anxiously waiting for her answer.

Featherpelt was almost tempted to say no. She didn't want to be deputy to a leader that treated her better than his own sons. _But this is the moment you have been dreaming of since you were a kit._ A voice reminded her. _Are you too afraid of a leader to accept the role?_

_Of course not_. She remarked. Featherpelt, then, met Eaglestar's eyes. "I accept the position. I will serve the clan until my last breath."

"Featherpelt! Featherpelt!" The clan chorused.

Then, Eaglestar dismissed the meeting with a flick of his tail and disappeared into the curtain of lichen, concealing the leader's den at the base of High Rock. "Congratulations," Falconwing said, though he sounded as if his heart wasn't in it. It had never occurred to Featherpelt that he had wanted to be deputy as bad as his brother. As the clan cats broke into groups to begin their patrols, several cats passed Featherpelt and congratulated her. This seemed to anger Falconwing, who got up and left. Featherpelt stood up and called after her mate, but he seemed to not hear her and left with a border patrol. Hawkclaw shot her a glare before joining his brother. Sunpaw bounced at his side, spouting off a moon's worth of questions. He didn't seem to notice his mentor's mood.

Featherpelt stared after her mate as he vanished from the gorse tunnel. Dark thoughts swirled inside her head. _Is it really that bad for me to be deputy? _She thought. _Will Falconwing not want to be mates with me anymore? _

"I wouldn't worry about him," an albino she cat mewed, padding up to Featherpelt. "He'll get over it. So will Hawkclaw."

Her voice dragged the new deputy out of her thoughts. "Do you really think so, Cloudflight?"

"Of course I do," her best friend replied. "If he doesn't, then he wasn't worth your time." She dropped her mew. "Though if he's the cat I think he is, I'm sure he'll get over it."

That made Featherpelt feel a little better. She scanned the clearing looking for Silverkit to take her mind of Falconwing. She spotted her entering the medicine cat den with Whitetail. _I wonder why she never told me she wanted to be a medicine cat._ She marveled for the second time that day.

A paw prodded Featherpelt's shoulder. "Stop you're worrying, Featherpelt," Cloudflight commanded. "Let's go hunting. We need to celebrate you getting back to warrior duties!"

Featherpelt laughed. Her friend was right. Falconwing would get over it, and her kits were going to be fine. "Sure, let's go!" she remarked.

Before the two warriors could walk out of the gorse tunnel, Eaglestar yowled across the quiet clearing, "Featherpelt, come here! I need to talk to you!"

"Coming!" the deputy replied. Though she wasn't thrilled about being alone in a den with her leader, she excused herself from Cloudflight and retreated to Eaglestar.

"Fine! Leave me why don't you?" her friend teased before walking away from the gorse tunnel. Featherpelt rolled her eyes as she followed Eaglestar into his den.

She gasped as a shock of cold air blasted her pelt as she passed through the curtain of lichen. The den was a lot cooler compared to the hot, greenleaf day.

The Thunderclan leader sat in his nest of moss and looked down at her. Featherpelt met his eyes awkwardly, unsure what to do. She felt like a brand new apprentice that had just been given a brand new mentor.

"You can sit, Featherpelt," Eaglestar finally said, amused. "I like to keep my meetings casual."

His deputy obeyed and sat on the dirt floor. "What did you want to talk to me about, Eaglestar?" she asked. _The sooner we finish, the better._

"I was just going to inform you what your duties as a deputy are," he explained, "but if you already know, then we can skip ahead to a more serious matter."

"I'm familiar with deputy duties. What is this 'serious matter'?"

Her leader's friendly, calm demeanor switched to a solemn, almost grim mood. He heaved a great sigh and dropped his mew, despite the fact no other cat could hear them in his den. "I was passing through Windclan territory –" He stopped when he saw Featherpelt gave him a strange look. "I was coming back from the Moonstone," he explained. "Anyways, as I walked on the border, I heard voices whispering from the bushes. I didn't pay them much attention until they said something about Thunderclan. I stopped and listened to what they were saying. I didn't recognize the voices, but they had Windclan and Shadowclan scents.

"Anyways, as I eavesdropped on their conversation, I gathered they were planning a full scale invasion on Thunderclan."

Featherpelt felt her claws unsheathe, her pelt bristling. "What in Starclan's name are they thinking?" she demanded.

Eaglestar shook his head. "I truly don't know, but if I had to guess, they probably need more territory to feed their clans. After all, they are two of the biggest clans in the forest."

A growl escaped her throat. "That still doesn't give them the right to attack us. There have always been four clans in the forest! They have sustained themselves off the land for generations! Why does now make any difference?"

"I don't know. I wish we could ask Riverclan for help, but they won't be too keen on being allies after the battle for Sunningrocks. The only thing we can hope from them is that they stay neutral."

Featherpelt didn't reply. She would like to say they should take patrols to Windclan and Shadowclan and attack them first, but she knew that wouldn't work. They would still be badly outnumbered, and the warriors were still weak after the battle for Sunningrocks.

"Do you know when they are going to attack?" she inquired.

"Soon, but I don't know how soon."

"What are we going to do, then?"

Eaglestar hunched his shoulders and sighed in defeat. He stared sadly at her. "I was afraid you were going to say that," he rasped. "I was hoping you'd come up with something,"

Featherpelt stared at him in shock. _Did he just say that?_ She thought in awe yet anger. Eaglestar's eyes still lingered on her, waiting for her to respond. _What do I say? _She cried to StarClan. _What can I tell my leader? _

_You know what to do, daughter. Use your head. _A voice, that same voice from earlier, echoed.

Featherpelt recognized that voice. It was her mother. _Cherryheart?_ she called, but her mother was gone. She focused her attention back to Eaglestar. She took a deep a breath and told him what she had previously thought about sending patrols to Shadowclan and Windclan. "But I know we would be badly outnumbered, and we're too weak to fight after Sunningrocks," Featherpelt added. "All we can do know is prepare for invasion. We should increase patrols, have battle training sessions, keep the fresh-kill pile well-stocked, and make sure the medicine cat den has plenty of herbs."

Eaglestar nodded his head, his expression grim. "I guess that's all we can do." He yawned and curled up in his nest. "I'll make the announcement as soon as everyone gets back from patrols. You can leave now, Featherpelt."


	4. Chapter Three - Treason

Two moons had passed since Featherpelt's meeting with Eaglestar. She and her clan mates worked tiredly through extra patrols and multiple battle training sessions, all to be prepared for a supposed invasion.

"I don't understand why we have to do this," Sunpaw complained to his mentor while she and Cloudflight were on a hunting patrol with them.

"I don't either," Hawkclaw mewed, "Maybe if our deputy had some sense-" he glanced hatefully in Featherpelt's direction, "We could attack Shadowclan and Windclan before they invade us."

Featherpelt instinctively unsheathed her claws. _How dare him! _She thought. She was about to release a clever retort when Cloudflight whipped her tail over Featherpelt's muzzle.

The Thunderclan deputy glared at her. "Must I remind you that _you _happen to be a deputy?" her friend hissed. "Arguing with him is kittish."

Featherpelt swiped Cloudflight's tail away, spitting out the white hairs on clinging to her tongue. "I'm sick of him treating me like crow food!" she protested.

Cloudflight sighed in exasperation. She opened her mouth to say something when Hawkclaw, who was now ahead of them, cut her off. "If you two are finished gossiping, let's continue our hunt!"

"We were actually debating whether or not it would be a better idea to go hunting in pairs," Featherpelt retorted.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Cloudflight murmured.

Featherpelt pretended not to hear her. "As _deputy_-" she relished rubbing it in Hawkclaw's face, "I think we should."

Hawkclaw curled his lip at her in the beginning of a snarl. She saw him unsheathe his claws, making her instinctively flinch. Though she did outrank him, she knew he would not hesitate to attack her.

Instead, he surprised her. The tabby tom turned his back to her. "Have it your way, then. We'll meet you at the Great Sycamore at Sun High," he said, curtly, walking away towards Tall Pines. Sunpaw gave his mother a sympathetic look before running to catch up with his mentor.

"Where do you want to hunt?" Featherpelt asked her friend as soon as they were out of earshot.

Cloudflight didn't seem to hear her. Her gaze still lingered on Hawkclaw's vanishing figure.

"Cloudflight?" Featherpelt called.

The white she cat tore her gaze from Hawkclaw and looked at Featherpelt, moony eyed. "Yeah?"

"Where do you want to go hunting?"

She looked at her confused. "Are we hunting?"

Featherpelt stifled a laugh. "Have you forgotten, or is a certain tom on your mind?"

Cloudflight shook her head fiercely. "Of course not," she mewed, indignantly. "I was, uh, thinking about where to find this…herb Whitetail asked me to find, um, for him."

"Uh, huh," she remarked. "What herb are you looking for?"

"Catmint," her friend said quickly.

Featherpelt couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing. "Busted! Catmint is found _only_ in Twoleg gardens," she said in between laughs. "Even the kits know that!"

Cloudflight turned her head away, embarrassed. "Fine, you caught me. I like Hawkclaw. Happy now?"

Featherpelt grinned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cloudflight sighed. "Because I know you hate him and was afraid you were going to talk me out of it."

Featherpelt ceased laughing. Her friend wasn't wrong. Featherpelt thought Hawkclaw would be a terrible match for her. He was too arrogant and flirted with every she-cat in sight – excluding herself, of course. She knew he would break Cloudflight's heart if they ever became mates.

_It's not my choice. _Featherpelt thought. _Thank Star Clan._

"Cloudflight," she said, seriousness in her tone, "Yes, I hate Hawkclaw, but I would _never_ tell you what to do. If you like Hawkclaw, that's your choice, not mine." Cloudflight looked as if she was about to object, but the deputy cut her off. "No, I absolutely do not think he's a suitable mate, but, like I said before, it's _your_ decision."

Cloudflight's face brightened. "Thank you, Featherpelt," she said. "Now, where are we going to hunt?"

Featherpelt turned in the direction of Snakerocks. "Wouldn't it impress Hawkclaw if we caught an adder?"

The albino warrior's pink eyes widened in excitement. "Yes! Let's go!" The two she-cats dashed off towards Snakerocks, giddy as two apprentices on their first hunt.

Featherpelt and Cloudflight decided to split up as soon as they got to Snakerocks.

"Do you mind if I catch the adder by myself?" Cloudflight had asked.

Featherpelt shook her silver head. "No. I'll check and see if there is any prey in the surrounding area. Just be careful, okay?"

"You're worse than a fussy queen! I'll be fine!" Cloudflight whirled away and ran towards the giant mound of rocks. Featherpelt watched her leave. _Starclan help that she-cat._ She prayed.

Featherpelt opened her mouth to taste the air for prey. Her mouth watered as she caught a whiff of mouse. _Perfect._ She crept through the undergrowth, crouching beneath bushes and sheltering ferns for cover. Soon, she spotted the mouse a few tail-lengths away from her, grooming itself. She needed to make this kill fast, for she was upwind of it. She quickly sneaked up on the mouse, careful not to step on any twigs that might alert her prey. She stopped a tail-length away, then, pounced. At the takeoff, Featherpelt had accidentally stomped on a leaf. The mouse heard its crunch and began to run away. The she cat stretched out her limbs, and, with the stroke of luck, landed right on top of it. There was an audible crack, and the mouse died.

_Food for the Clan_. The deputy scooped up her prize, grimancing slightly at the bloody taste in her mouth. She knew her kill had been sloppy, but, as her mentor had always said, "Prey is prey."

She padded towards Snakerocks to see how Cloudflight was doing when the rancid odor of crow food burned her nose. She gagged. "What in Starclan?" she implored. A few tail-lengths in front of her were the remains of dead thrush. Bile rose in her throat as she approached it. It was disgusting. The scent of decay was bad enough, but the sigh of maggots wriggling all over the corpse made Featherpelt shudder.

She turned away from it, using all her will power to not vomit. "I am a ThunderClan deputy, not a squeamish kit," she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and focused her attention back on the thrush. She sniffed the area around it and caught the acrid odor of Shadowclan mixed with…Thunderclan scent. Her pelt bristled in outrage. _What cat would have the audacity to allow a Shadowclan warrior to hunt _i_n our territory? _She thought angrily. She sniffed the ground again, trying to pinpoint who the Thunderclan scent belonged to. She growled in frustration when she couldn't detect it. The odors of the dead thrush and Shadowclan overrode the Thunderclan scent.

_I better report this to Eaglestar._ she thought_. It's time we took action against Shadowclan. _

Featherpelt raced back to camp. As she dashed into the clearing, she noticed it was eerily quiet. There were no cats sharing tongues or eating fresh kill. Even Birdsong's kits were in the nursery, being unusually silent. _Those extra patrols are really putting a strain on the clan_. She pushed the thought aside. There were more serious matters at hand, besides a deserted camp. She ran to Eaglestar's den. "Eaglestar! Eaglestar, I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed, stopping at the lichen curtain.

No answer.

She poked her head into the den, checking to see if he was there. "Eaglestar? I-" The words never left her mouth. She stared in shock at her leader. The once powerful tabby was now laying limply in a pool of blood.


	5. Chapter Four - Exile

Featherpelt rushed into the den. "Eaglestar!" she called, praying he wasn't dead. She cringed as her paw stepped into a puddle of warm, sticky blood. She prodded her leader with a paw. "Please, Eaglestar! Wake up! Please don't join Starclan yet!" But her leader didn't respond. He just laid there, eyes closed. Featherpelt put her muzzle in his fur. Though she felt no real connection to him, he had still been her leader, mentor, and somewhat of a father figure.  
>"Who did this to you?" she whispered to the corpse. "Who would kill their own clan leader?"<p>

"You murdered him!" an outrage yowl remarked from behind her, interrupting her vigil.

"What are you talking about?" Featherpelt demanded, turning around to see Birdsong, glaring murderously at her. "I didn't kill- OW!" The pale ginger queen sank her teeth into Featherpelt's tail and hauled her out of the den and into the clearing.

She let go of her tail but stood guard over her. "If you so much as move a whisker, I will kill you myself," she hissed.

"Birdsong?" Breezekit and Skykit peeped their heads from the nursery. "Why is Featherpelt covered in blood?" Breezekit inquired.

"Kits, get back in the nursery," the queen ordered, fiercely. "You'll find out soon enough." The two kits obeyed. As soon as Birdsong turned her back to the nursery, they stuck their heads through the bramble entrance and watched the scene curiously.

Suddenly, the camp started to buzz with activity. Patrols poured from the gorse tunnel, cats either gathering fresh cats for battle training, going on more patrols, or simply staying behind to rest. Featherpelt momentarily forgot her predicament as she watched Cloudflight and Hawkclaw walk out of the tunnel together, side by side. An adder dangled from her friend's jaws, Hawkclaw staring at it with interest. "So, all you had to do was wait for it to strike, and you just caught in your jaws?" she heard him marvel.

Cloudflight nodded. "If really har, fough," she remarked through a mouthful of prey.

Featherpelt's heart leaped for Cloudflight's. Their plan had worked!

As Hawkclaw asked his companion another question, Cloudflight's glanced over at Featherpelt, probably to thank her, when she stared in horror at Featherpelt's paws. She gazed questionably at her. Before Featherpelt could say or do anything, Hawkclaw, who had been wondering why Cloudflight hadn't answered his question, followed her gaze, then glared at the deputy. He excused himself from the white she cat and darted over to Birdsong.

"Birdsong, what's wrong? Why do look as if you are about to kill her?" he asked, his gaze never leaving Featherpelt's.

"This treacherous she-cat murdered Eaglestar," she announced, raising her voice so the clan would hear.

The cats in the clearing gasped. Cloudflight stared at her disbelief. Hawkclaw lost control and barreled into her. The two wrestled in the clearing, cats moving out of their way. His long claws scorched her flank. Featherpelt cuffed him on the ear as hard as she could. Hawkclaw growled in rage and flipped her on her belly. She tried to pummel him off her with her back paws, but he maintained his position over her. He pinned her down and got in her face. Featherpelt craned her head to the side, but Hawkclaw pushed it back in place, so she could see him.

"I bet it hurt Eaglestar more when you ran your claws through his pelt," Hawkclaw snarled. Then, he bent down and wrapped his jaws around Featherpelt's throat.

She tried to inhale, but she was choking. Black spots danced in her vision. She thought she cried out for help, but no one came to her aid. The clan believed Birdsong. She was about to die for something she didn't do.

Suddenly, the pressure from her neck lightened. Her vision cleared enough to see a golden blob push Hawkclaw off her and grappled with him in the dirt. She laid on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. A cat rushed over to her. The cat's scent told her it was Cloudflight. "Whitetail's coming," she whispered. "Falconwing will take care of Hawkclaw."

Featherpelt was surprised to hear that. Falconwing hadn't spoken to her since Eaglestar had appointed her deputy. He went out of his way to avoid her and even stopped sleeping next to her in the Warrior's den.

A shred of hope made its way to the she-cat's heart. _Has he forgiven me? _She thought.

Featherpelt's vision restored. Whitetail and Silverpaw were busy tending to her injuries while she watched Falconwing and Hawkclaw tussled in the dirt. Hawkclaw had managed to pin his brother down, but Falconwing kicked him off. Hawkclaw landed on his back. Featherpelt heard the wind whoosh out of him. As she watched him flop on the ground, gasping for air, she felt a trill of silent satisfaction that he was experiencing what he had just put her through.

While Hawkclaw struggled to regain his breath, Falconwing nimbly stood over him. When his fit was over, Hawkclaw tried to escape from Falconwing's grasp but failed. He spat out a mouthful of blood and glared at him. "Brother, why are you defending this – this fox heart? She killed our father!" he thundered.

Falconwing readjusted his position on him and returned the glare. "I think you are attacking an innocent cat. Did you bother to check underneath her claws to see if there was any fur?"

The thought didn't seem to have registered to Hawkclaw. "Well, no, but-"

"He shouldn't have to!" Birdsong cut in. "I saw her standing over my mate's body. Her paws are covered in his blood. That's more than enough proof!"

Falconwing shook his head. "Birdsong, when Cherryheart died, you were seen standing over her body. Does that mean _you_ killed her?"

"Of course not!" Birdsong cried, indignantly. "She had been killed by a Shadowclan warrior, and I was saying my final good-byes to her."

"Well, don't you think Featherpelt was doing the same thing?"

Birdsong was silent.

"I thought so." Falconwing released Hawkclaw, then, padded over to Featherpelt. Genuine concern and sympathy plastered his features. "Featherpelt, what really happened in Eaglestar's den?" he demanded.

Featherpelt took a deep breath and spilled to the whole Clan what had transpired this morning, leaving out the part about the Thunderclan scent among the thrush. Tensions were high enough in the clan already. She didn't want her clan to start accusing each other of traitors. "Then, I came into the den to report what I saw when I found Eaglestar dead," she concluded.

Just as she finished that sentence, a boom of thunder shook the clearing. The cats glanced uneasily at the sky as dark, gray clouds started to gather and block out the sun.

"It's a sign from Starclan," Hawkclaw yowled. "She's lying."

"Shut up, Hawkclaw! You're not a medicine cat," Silverpaw chided.

Whitetail gave his apprentice a surprised yet stern look. Featherpelt was impressed at her daughter's courage. She used to be afraid to stand up for others. His apprentice returned a sour look that said, "Well, he's not."

"Silverpaw's right," Whitetail mewed to Hawkclaw. He sounded as if he was trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. "You're not a medicine cat. That thunder just happened to sound after her words."

The tom snorted. "Whatever. I still think she's lying. She never met us at the Great Sycamore at Sun High, and I don't see a mouse in the fresh-kill pile."

"Well, I don't think she is," Falconwing and Cloudflight said at the same time. Cloudflight looked away, embarrassed.

"Check under her claws!" the elder Blackfang yelled.

"Yeah, check under her claws!" echoed a newly made warrior named Heatherfur.

Pretty soon the whole clan repeated the command over and over again until Falconwing silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Okay, Featherpelt. Show me your claws," he said.

Featherpelt breathed a sigh of relief and extended a forepaw. She was glad she hadn't scratched Hawkclaw, for his coat was almost the same shade of brown as Eaglestar's. Falconwing pulled out a tuft of fur from Featherpelt's claws and dropped it on the ground to examine it. Featherpelt cursed. The hair that had been extracted from her claws was brown, the same shade as Eaglestar's. _ That stupid mouse! Why couldn't I have caught a squirrel?_

Falconwing stared at it, horrified. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"What is it, Falconwing?" Heatherfur's sister Blossumleaf called.

"She killed him," Falconwing announced in shock.

"I thought she was innocent," Hawkclaw sneered.

His brother narrowed his eyes him. "Silence." He focused his attention to Featherpelt. His eyes glistened with rage, grief, but worst of all, betrayal. "Leave, Featherpelt," he croaked.

Featherpelt's eyes widened in shock. "I swear to you by Starclan I didn't kill him!" she protested.

"Of course, you killed him! The evidence is right there." Hawkclaw gestured to the fur tuft with his tail. He turned to his brother. "Execute the traitor," he whispered to his brother. "She deserves it."

"I said, 'Leave'," Falconwing repeated, as if he had never him, "As of right now, you are exiled. If any of my cats find you on our territory, they have the right to kill you. Go."

The clan cleared a path to the gorse tunnel, giving her a wide berth. As she trudged towards the tunnel, she glanced at Cloudflight. Their eyes met, then, she averted her gaze as soon as she noticed Hawkclaw glaring at her. Featherpelt glanced at her kits. Silverpaw took a sudden interest in her paws. Sunpaw just at stared her, mirroring the emotions of the clan – shock, disbelief, and anger. She cast a final look at her former mate. An expressionless mask covered his face. All traces of warmth and kindness were gone.

"Justice!" Birdsong sang.

Featherpelt made it to the gorse tunnel. She cast a sad, final look around her former home. She knew this would be the last time she would ever stand in her camp. "Good-bye, Thunderclan," she muttered and walked out of the clearing….


	6. Chapter Five - Indecision

Present Day...

"Wait, that's it?" Night asked when she was finished. "That's how you became a rogue?"

Featherpelt sniffed, blinking back tears. She nodded her head, scared she'll cry if she spoke. The effort made her throat hurt.

"But why didn't you say something about your fight with Hawkclaw?" Night implored, "Why couldn't they just line up the tuft of fur to Eaglestar's pelt? Surely, mouse fur is lighter than cat fur."

Featherpelt let out a frustrated sigh. A few tears escaped, leaving hot, wet trails on her face. "Didn't you hear me? I had kept my claws sheathed during our fight! The mouse fur was the exact shade of brown as Eaglestar's, which to the clan is 'evidence'."

Night shook his head. "Don't you think there's something fishy about all this? I mean, you did say you put the mouse in the fresh kill pile before seeing Eaglestar, right?"

"I don't remember. It was all a blur."

"But even if you did, fresh kill just doesn't run off. Someone must have moved it."

"I could have left it by the thrush or dropped it on the way, like I did yesterday," Featherpelt pointed out. "But it doesn't matter. I'm in exile. This is my life now." She curled up in her nest, putting her back to him. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore. Her head throbbed, adding to her distress.

Night took the hint and didn't say anything else about the subject. Instead, she heard him pad over to her nest and stood over it. "How's your head?" he asked.

"It's okay," she lied, closing her eyes. She wished he would leave her alone.

Featherpelt relaxed as soon as she felt him leave. She snuggled deeper in her nest and tried to empty her head of that horrible day in Thunderclan. This didn't improve her headache.

_Wouldn't I kill for some poppy seed. _She thought. Whitetail used to sneak her some after her squirmishes with Hawkclaw when they were all apprentices. Featherpelt reminisced in those memories, longing to go back to that simple time. She remembered pulling pranks on Hawkclaw and Falconwing with her sister and Cloudflight, sneaking out of camp with Falconwing to practice their battle moves, and swapping stories with the other apprentices at Gatherings.

"Here." Night's deep, raspy mew brought her out of her thoughts. She lifted an eyelid and saw him looming over her with a leaf bundle in his mouth. He dropped it at her paws. "Take only one of those. It should help you sleep," he said.

"Thanks." Featherpelt leaned down and lapped at one of the seeds. _How did he know I wanted this? _She wondered.

_A better question would be: how does he know some much about herbs?_ A voice said in the back of her mind.

Featherpelt thought about it for a second. It was a little odd a rogue would know so much about herbs unless his supposed ex-clan mother had taught him. She realized then there was a lot of strange things about the tom - how unbelievably nice he was to her, how he knew so much about the clans, his knowledge of herbs. It seemed incredibly weird to her.

_He's hiding something_. She thought not for the first time. She knew he was trying to give the impression that he had been a rogue all his life, but it was all a façade. One look at his den would tell any cat he had been part of the clans at some point.

"I'll ask him tomorrow," she whispered to herself as she drifted to sleep.

Featherpelt was greeted with a ray of sunshine when she woke up. _Mouse dung! _She thought angrily. _Why couldn't it rain one more day? _

She glanced over at Night's nest. The battle scarred tom was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the cave for him. He wasn't by the stream or getting fresh-kill from the now tiny pile. _Maybe he's out hunting. _

Then, Night padded into the cave, a vole and a skinny rabbit hanging from his jaws. "I thought we should eat before we go back to the Clans," he explained, setting the prey down.

"We-_We're_ going back to the Clans?" Featherpelt squeaked.

"Yeah. We've got to find out who killed Eaglestar," he mewed as if it was obvious. "Hurry up and eat. We have a day's journey ahead of us."

Night frowned at her when Featherpelt didn't obey. "Are you mouse-brained? Eat!"

Featherpelt trembled. "I-I ca-can't go back. They think I mu-murdered Eaglestar. They'll- They'll kill me," she stammered.

The older tom sighed. "They won't kill you as long as you stay hidden. I'll show you what to do." He scooped up the vole and placed it in her nest. "Now eat." Night said the order so fiercely, Featherpelt gobbled up her meal. Night watched her eat with satisfaction, then, wolfed down his rabbit.

As soon as the two cats were finished, Night dragged the remnants of the fresh kill pile and buried it outside. "I don't want my den smelling of crow food when I get back," he explained. After he finished his task, he marked the entrance of the cave to reinstate his territory, then, faced Featherpelt. "You ready?"

"Not really, but I don't have a choice, do I?" she remarked, sourly.

Night chuckled as if she had made a joke. "I'm not giving you one. Come on."

The two cats exited the den. Featherpelt shivered as she stepped into the chilly morning air. _Leaf-bare is definitely on its way. _

"Perhaps we could wait until new-leaf," she stalled. Night narrowed his eyes at her and flattened his ears. "I was just thinking. When we get there, there won't be a lot of prey, and if a patrol spots us, there won't be any undergrowth to hide in and – "

"We are going to back to the Clans to your name," Night growled, emphasizing every word. "If you want to stay here and starve during leaf-bare, be my guest. Most Clan cats don't survive out here during leaf-bare as rogues." He dropped his mew. "I just don't want you to share the same fate."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Are you insinuating that I can't take care of myself?" she blurted, hotly, "I'll have you know I was the _best_ hunter in Thunderclan. I have found food for the Clan in the toughest-"

"Fine!" Night roared, cutting her off. Featherpelt froze, surprised the mild mannered tom could be so fierce. "Just know that winters without a clan are a whole lot harsher than standing with one." He gave a dramatic swipe of his tail and stormed off.

Featherpelt stared after Night, his words still echoing in her head. They made sense, but she couldn't bring herself to go back. Everything she knew was gone – her mate, friends, kits, and the support of her clan. If she dared set a paw in Thunderclan territory, she was sure they'd tear her to pieces and leave her body for the crows.

She clawed the ground. _Most_ _Clan cats don't survive leaf-bare as rogues. _Night had said. She knew - as much as she hated to admit it - he was right. She didn't know the area well, and if the leaf-bares are hard…

Featherpelt took off after Night, crashing through undergrowth. "Wait!" she yowled. "I'm coming!"

Featherpelt found Night sitting by a tree, licking a forepaw. He smirked as he watched her approach him. "So, you decided to come after all?" he said, dryly. The silver she-cat ignored the comment and sat beside him, trying to catch her breath.

After a few moments, she remarked, "Like you told me back there, I don't have a choice."

Night set down his forepaw and gazed at her. Featherpelt flinched. It felt as if his green gaze saw right through her. She turned away. "I thought you said you were going to wait until new-leaf," he sneered.

Featherpelt glared at him. "Being here should be good enough for you! Look, are we going to waste time arguing, or are we going to the clans?"

Night stood up. "I don't know. Maybe I changed my mind. After all, clearing your name doesn't seem like a big deal to you."

Featherpelt didn't argue with him. "How do we get back to the clans?" she mewed quietly, hoping that was a more sufficient answer than a retort.

Night turned his back to her and stared into the distance. "We need to go straight. It will dump us at what you clan cats call Highstones at Sun High. Then, by Moon High, we should be in the heart of the Clans' Territory."

_I think he means Four Trees_. She thought.

"Okay," Featherpelt mewed, rising on her paws. "Let's get going."

The two cats padded away from the tree and began their journey back to the Clans.


	7. Chapter Six - Wasted Time

The rogues were silent as they trekked across the forest. Featherpelt would have enjoyed her walk, listening to the birds singing in the trees, scenting the fragrant vegetation, and hearing the occasional rustlings of prey hiding amongst the undergrowth if it wasn't for the frigid wind. Twice she had stopped, much to Niight's annoyance, to fluff out her fur. By the third time, Night had threatened to claw it out if she tried again. She longed to curl up in the warm warriors' den to escape this biting weather. _I can't do that now_. She thought miserably. _I'm a rogue. _

The forest seemed to drag on forever. Featherpelt began to wish she had returned to the abandoned badger set. She should be getting ready for leaf-bare, not journeying on a fool's errand. By now she would have a fully stocked fresh kill pile and perhaps a few herbs close by in case she got sick or –

"We're here," Night announced, pausing at an opening in the trees. Featherpelt trotted to his side. They were standing on top of a hill, overlooking the landscape below. Dead moorland stretched out in front of them, stopping at a huge boulder. Then, farther away, she could see the four towering oaks of Four Trees, where she used to attend Gatherings with her clan. A feeling of homesickness struck her. She didn't realize how much she missed her forest until she actually looked at it.

"Nice view," Night commented.

"Yeah," Featherpelt answered, absent mindedly. She strained her eyes, hoping she'd see a trace of Thunderclan. Unfortunately, there were too many trees that still held their leaves, obscuring her vision of home.

With a sigh, she followed Night down the hill, half falling, half running the entire way. When the two cats crashed at the bottom, it was Sun High. "We should have been at Highstones by now," Night grumbled, "We'll have to run if we need to stay on schedule." Featherpelt groaned. _Not another run._

"Okay," she remarked, forcing any trace of whining out of her voice. "Let's go!"

The two cats raced across the moorland, their paws crunching the dead brown grass. Featherpelt kept up with Night, enjoying the feeling of running with a companion again. She envisioned herself with her clan mates on border patrol, Falconwing and her leading while Cloudflight lagged behind them, teasing her friends to behave.

A yelp of pain startled her out of her day dream. Night was limping, a thorn protruding from his paw. His pace slowed. Featherpelt tried to match it with his, but Night ordered her to keep going.

"You're hurt," she protested, stopping to get a better look at the thorn.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" He snarled.

Before Night could say anything, she clasped her jaws around the thorn and pulled it out. The rogue flinched. Featherpelt dropped the thorn on the ground. "Now give it a good lick," she instructed. _I sound like my brother_.

"What I need is some burdock root," Night remarked, licking his paw vigorously. "It's good for healing."

"How do you know so much about plants?" Featherpelt inquired, curiously.

Night didn't answer. He pretended to be too interested in getting his paw cleaned. Featherpelt sighed. _No answers for me today. _

"Hey, we're here," Night said, putting his paw down. He winced slightly.

Featherpelt turned around and came face to face with a massive rock. They were on the backside of Highstones! She glanced at the sky. The sun was lower, but they still had a good while before Moon High.

"Let's take a break and hunt for prey," Featherpelt suggested.

Night looked as if he was about to argue but said, "Okay," and dashed to the surrounding bushes.

Featherpelt opened her jaws for prey, something that felt weird at Highstones. Normally, she wouldn't feel hungry, thanks to the gagtastic traveling herbs her brother used to make her eat. _I'm glad I didn't have to eat them for this venture_.

She drank in the scent of rabbit. The she-cat turned her head slightly to the right and saw thin, brown rabbit nibbling on a root. She slinked towards the boulder and pressed herself against it, grateful for her silver pelt. She blended right into the stone. She froze when the rabbit lifted its head and sniffed the air, anxiously. Featherpelt relaxed when the rabbit returned its focus on the root. She dropped into a crouch and crept closer to it.

_Crack!_ Her paw stepped on a twig. The rabbit bounded away. Featherpelt raced after it, knowing it was no use. She chased it all the way to its rabbit hole where it disappeared under the earth.

"Mouse dung!" she spat.

She walked back to Highstones and gazed wistfully at the huge boulder. Six moons earlier, when Eaglestar died, she would have journeyed here to receive her nine lives. Now, she'd never get that chance. She figured even if she cleared her name, she'd never get to be deputy again.

"Maybe I should ask Starclan who murdered Eaglestar," she muttered. She walked to the front of the boulder and stared into the dark mouth of the cave. She shuddered. No matter how many times she'd gone in there, it still didn't change the fact how scared she was of the place. She forced a paw into the cavern. Then, another. Pretty soon, she was inching her way through the tunnel.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the tunnel opened up into a large space. Sunlight rained through the roof, striking a brilliant blue stone. Blue light speckled the walls, adding color to the dim space.

Featherpelt crouched by the Moonstone and touched her nose to it, like her previous leader did. She almost pulled away from it, for the stone was ice cold. Suddenly, she felt incredibly tired, as if taking her nose off the stone was too much work. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She was awakened by a warm, green-leaf breeze. She glanced around her surroundings, surprised to see a lush, green forest compared to the practically dead one below her. She could hear prey rustling in the bushes and smelled the scents of many cats. _I'm in Starclan! _She thought, happily.

"What are you doing here?" a high voice demanded.

Featherpelt whirled around, pelt bristling. Maybe she shouldn't have come after all. She faced the cat before her, preparing herself to explain. Then, she locked eyes with a beautiful russet tabby she-cat with hard green eyes and a white underbelly. Her mind went blank. The cat in front of her was Cherryheart, her mother.

"Cherryheart?" Featherpelt called.

"Featherpelt?" the she-cat asked, her expression softening.

The two she-cats crashed into each other and entwined themselves in an embrace. "I missed you so much!" Featherpelt cried into her fur.

Cherryheart nuzzled her. "I did, too. And your brother. I've been watching you two ever since I joined Star Clan."  
>Featherpelt glanced around her, hoping to see a glimpse of tortoiseshell fur. "Where's Maplepaw?"<p>

Cherryheart purred in amusement. "Maplepaw is hunting. Probably with Frostfang."

Featherpelt giggled. "I remember she fancied him when they were apprentices." She remembered after he became a warrior, her sister had worked harder than ever to finish her apprenticeship early, so they could be together. Featherpelt flinched at the memory of their final hunting assessment. They were supposed to be made warriors that day.

Cherryheart, sensing Featherpelt's discomfort, changed the subject. She stared at her daughter, her voice hardening into a serious tone. "Featherpelt, it's great to see you again, but you really don't have any business in Star Clan. You're not a clan leader or a medicine cat."

It took all of Featherpelt's self-control not to lash out. "I know that," she mewed in a false calm voice. "That's actually why I'm here. I want to know who killed Eaglestar, so I can return to Thunderclan."

Cherryheart gazed sadly at her daughter. "I cannot tell you, Featherpelt. You'll have to find that on your own."

"But that's not fair!" Featherpelt yowled, stomping her paw in frustration. She knew she was behaving like a kit, but she didn't care.

"Life isn't fair," Cherryheart said, wrapping her bushy red tail around her kit's shoulders. "But we have to take it in stride and keep going."

She lowered her voice. "When you look for answers, remember this: _Beware the cat you call friend, or perish to a terrible end_."

Featherpelt blinked. "'_Beware the cat you call friend, or perish to a terrible end?'_ What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you. You'll have to figure this one out on your own," Cherryheart said. She started to walk away.

There was something else that Featherpelt had been wondering. "Wait!" she called. Cherryheart paused and to turned to look at her. "Is my father up here?"

Cherryheart shook her head, gloomily. "No, he's not. He still has to fulfill his destiny before he can join our ranks."

"Can you at least tell me his name?" she begged. "Or at least what Clan he's from?"

Her mother gave her a secretive smile. "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself as well." Then, she vanished into a swirling fog.

Featherpelt woke up, surprised to find herself outside. Something was shaking her. She bolted into a standing position and accidentally flung Night back in the process.

"What on earth were you doing in that cavern?" he demanded. "I thought something happened to you!"

"I just – I just, er, wanted to see the, um, Moonstone," she lied, tripping over her words. She didn't want to tell the real reason why she went or what Cherryheart told her. Her mother's warning still echoed in her head. _Beware the cat you call friend, or perish to a terrible end. _Should she be wary of Night?

Night let out an exasperated sigh. "Now is not the time to take detours. In case you haven't noticed, it's dusk. We should have been half way to the heart of Clan territory by now."

Featherpelt felt guilty. Consulting Star Clan had been a waste of time. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry catches no prey," Night grumbled, lashing his tail, irritably. "Come on. Let's see if we can make it by Moon High." He darted off towards the forest.

Featherpelt glanced at the sky and gulped. A full moon peeked out from a wispy, white cloud. Tonight, there would be a gathering at Four Trees at Moon High. The thought of being near all those cats bothered her. What if someone spotted her?

"Are you coming?" Night's voice rang out somewhere from the trees.

Featherpelt gritted her teeth and forced her legs to run, determination filling her limbs. "I need to stop acting a like scared kit and start being a warrior," she mewed as she neared Night. "If I die trying to clear my name, at least I can say I tried." An image of Night popped into her brain along with the warning. "But first, I need to ditch Night."


	8. Chapter Seven - Dark Side of the Moon

" We're here," Night announced. Featherpelt had to strain her eyes to see the black tom's outline, who was only standing a few tail-lengths away from her. It was hard to see anything ever since the moon disappeared behind some clouds. Twice she had gotten stuck in a bramble bush and had even gotten her paw caught on a root. _By the time we get to Four Trees, I'll be bald and missing a limb_, she had thought, thinking of all the tufts of silver fur she had left behind in the thorns. At the same time, Featherpelt was thankful for the darkness. It would be a lot easier to lose Night than it would be on a normal night.

Featherpelt padded up to her companion, forcing herself to act tired. It wasn't hard, for she had been running all day. She yawned and sagged her shoulders. "Can we rest now?"

Night nodded. "Yes, I see a nice spot where we can sleep," he said, gesturing toward to an invisible location. Featherpelt looked in its direction and pretended to see it. "That'll work," she mewed.

The tom sighed. "You can't even see it," he mewed, crankily. "That's okay. Ol' Night can lead the way, of course." He stalked off, not bothering to see if Featherpelt followed. The she-cat trotted after him, her aching paws protesting to stop. As he led her to the resting point, she sniffed the air, trying to scent anything familiar. In addition to the smell of undergrowth and prey, she detected the aroma of cats, especially Thunderclan. She tried to pinpoint any familiar scents but instantly recoiled. There was something else in the air, drowning out any other scent - the reek of blood.

Before Featherpelt could say anything, Night yowled, "Oh my prey!"

Featherpelt dashed up beside him. "What is it? What do you see?"

Night looked at her, his expression grim. "Now we know why it's so dark. There was a great battle here."

Featherpelt gasped. "But tonight was supposed to be a Gathering. The Clans are under a truce to not attack anyone," she cried. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of the remnants of the battle. As if on cue, the moon made a quick appearance and illuminated the horrific scene in flash of silver before disappearing again. Bile rose to the back of Featherpelt's throat. That brief illumination was all she needed. Corpses littered the ground, their blood staining the ground crimson.

She suddenly turned away from the scene. She searched for Night's silhouette and found the tom still staring at the dead cats. "Let's go back," Featherpelt said, her voice shaky. "I can't deal with this."

Night didn't move.

"Night?" The tom didn't reply.

An eerie yowl responded. The fur along Featherpelt's spine stood straight up. "Night!" she pleaded, her voice high with hysteria. "We need to get out of here!"

The tom broke out of his trance and raced to the battlefield. Featherpelt dashed after him, dodging corpses and brambles. "Get back here!" she cried. "We – "

She never finished her sentence. Night had stopped at a shape sprawled on the ground. As she got closer, her breath caught in her throat. It was the Shadow Clan medicine cat Shatteredface! Featherpelt wouldn't have recognized him, if it wasn't the black spots that adorned one side of his face, for his fur was mottled with blood and dirt. The beautiful white tom laid on the ground, a large gash spewing blood from his throat.

Night buried his muzzle in the tom's fur, weeping bitterly. She heard him mutter something, but she couldn't make it out. She gazed at the scene, curiously. How did the tom know him?

Night lifted his head, his green eyes glaring at her. "What do you want?" he demanded, his voice scratchy with grief. His inquiry sounded so fierce, the she-cat took a frightened step back.

"I – I was just wondering how you knew him," she remarked, coating her voice with sympathy, "Considering you were never a clan cat."

Her companion's face softened as he focused his attention back to Shatteredface. "Good-bye, my friend," he said, getting up. He returned his gaze to Featherpelt. "I suppose I owe you an explanation. Let's get to the resting point I was talking to you about, and I'll explain. Unless you want to wait until morning, that is."

Thoughts of Featherpelt's earlier plan came to mind. She shook her head vigorously. "No, tell me tonight," she said, perhaps too eagerly. Night studied her, then turned around and lead her out of the battlefield.

_**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! If you have stuck with this story until the end of this chapter, you are amazing! I do not know when the next update will be since I take a lot of tough classes in High School, but it will up soon. Anyways, please review! (I don't care if they're mean!) If you'd like, please post who's your favorite character/who killed Eaglestar in the comments. FYI, I have this story posted on two different websites other than this one, so please, no comments about how I stole this from people. Thanks!** **Have a great day/night! God bless all of you beautiful/handsome people!**_


	9. Chapter Eight - Night's Back Story

Chapter Seven

Night led Featherpelt to a large hole in the base of a tree. "This shall do for the night," he said. The two cats quickly made a make-shift nest of leaves, pine needles, and twigs since they did not know where any good locations for moss were. Featherpelt could not get comfortable as she settled in her nest. The pine needles pricked her fur, and the leaves were not as soft as moss was. It did not help that the wind blew into the hollow, chilling her pelt. Not for the first time that day did she wish she was back in Thunderclan, in a warm nest in the warriors' den.

"Comfortable?" Night asked. He sounded nervous.

"Comfortable as I'll ever be in a nest of leaves and pine needles," Featherpelt remarked, though her heart wasn't into the sarcasm. Her excitement erased thoughts of her uncomfortable arrangement.

Night inhaled then exhaled loudly. "Do you remember when you made me promise not to judge you until you finished your story?" he implored. Featherpelt nodded. "Well, I beg you to do the same. There are parts of my tale, you may not like."

Featherpelt yawned. "I'm listening."

"Okay," Night said. His tail twitched, anxiously.

"Before I begin, I have something to admit." He paused. Featherpelt had a feeling on what he was about to admit. "I was part of the clans once –"

"I knew it!" Featherpelt blurted.

Night continued as if he had never been interrupted. "-though I was not from Thunderclan. I was from Shadow clan. My name was known as Nightfall."

The hairs along Featherpelt's spine stood up. Nightfall was a notorious murderer among the clans. Night must have known what Featherpelt was thinking, for he reminded her of her promise. "I know you think I am a cold-blooded killer, but you must understand. I _had_ to kill those cats. Otherwise, they would have exposed my secret." Night dropped his mew. Featherpelt inched forward in her nest, so she could hear him as he whispered, "I had to protect my family in another clan."

"Wait, you had a family in another clan?" Featherpelt asked, incredulously. She never thought that the scariest cat in the forest had a mate, much less one outside his clan.

He nodded. "I did. I knew it was against the warrior code, but I could not help myself. I believe I was too arrogant in my youth. I was deemed the best warrior in the forest, and I knew it. I thought I could get away with anything, for I was 'invincible.'" He gestured to the scars all over his body with his tail. "I picked fights with some of the strongest cats in my clan and occasionally with other cats in different clans."

He chuckled, relishing a happy memory. "My best friend Shatteredface, who was always the peacemaker, would tell me I didn't need to fight cats to show I was a great warrior. I did not listen to him. I thought, 'He's just a medicine cat. He's just soft.'

"Did you know he used to be a warrior?" Night asked, getting off topic. Featherpelt shook her head. "When we were little, we aspired to be the greatest warriors in the forest. I had a lot to live up to since my father was the deputy while Shatteredface wanted to prove that a disfigured cat can be a great warrior-"

"So those weren't spots on his face?" Featherpelt inquired.

Night shook his head. "No, those were places where fur never grew. He was very self-conscious about it, but rightfully so. The other cats, even his own mother, would pick on him for it. I would often stand up for him, which got me into a lot of fights. It was worth it, though. I learned all my battle moves from fighting seasoned warriors and novice apprentices. I think it made me into a better warrior.

"Not long after we became warriors, Shatteredface took a mate." He laughed. "I will never know what he saw in her, for the she-cat was not very smart or pretty, but if he was happy, I was happy. Unfortunately, one day, they were on a hunting patrol in the marsh, and she fell into a sink hole. Shatteredface did everything he could to pull her out, but she just sank into the mud."

Featherpelt gasped. "That's horrible!"

Night nodded. "The poor tom was devastated. A couple of moons after his mate's death, Shatteredface became a medicine cat. He told me he was not fit to be a warrior anymore and wanted to save lives, not destroy them, like he destroyed his mate's. I reminded him his mate's death wasn't his fault, but I guess when your heart breaks, your mind is never the same.

"I was upset. My best friend was as good as gone. Though we shared meals together and talked occasionally, we no longer went on patrols together. There were no more mock fights in forest, and no more reminders to control myself.

"For a while, I was numb. I got into more and more fights. Most of them I even started. Cats began to fear me, even in my own clan." Night laughed without mirth. "I visited Shatteredface so frequently, that he taught me a basic knowledge of herbs, and how to use them to treat my wounds.

"The fighting got so bad, my leader Darkstar had to ban me from going to Gatherings for a season. He also suspended my warrior status for getting into unnecessary battles. I was on apprentice duties for three moons and could not leave camp unsupervised for that long as well.

"After my sentence was lifted, I attended my first Gathering in moons. That was when I meet her." Night's voice softened. He had dreamy look in his eyes as he resumed speaking. "I was waiting for the Gathering to start when I heard a series of angry yowls. I turned around to see my clan mate Ravenclaw taunting a Thunderclan warrior. The Thunderclan warrior got angry and attacked Ravenclaw. I was about to go over there and break up their fight – and give Ravenclaw a good cuff on the ear for his stupidity – when a she-cat pried Ravenclaw off the other warrior. I assumed the other cat was her clan mate because she reprimanded him for almost breaking the truce. I was smitten. I had never met a she-cat brave enough to jump into a battle between two toms and manage to separate them. That was the beginning of my end."

"Then, what happened?" Featherpelt asked, leaning forward in her nest. Night's story was getting interesting.

"I wanted to get to know this peculiar she-cat. After the Gathering was over, I approached her and asked if she'd like to meet me at Four Trees the next night." He chuckled. "I was awkward. I had talked and flirted with countless she-cats and never had a problem, but with her, it was different. There was something special – and intimidating – about her."

"What did she say?" Featherpelt wondered.

"She turned me down at first," Night remarked. "She said that her mother's friend's mother had gotten involved with a cat in another clan, and their relationship only caused trouble for their clans. She did not want the same thing to happen. Then, she walked off. I yowled that the offer was still there if she changed her mind, but I thought she didn't hear me.

"The next night I went to Four Trees. I stayed until Moon High and was about to leave when I caught her scent. She came! I had asked what changed her mind. She replied she was curious what I had wanted.

"I told she had stolen my heart. I received a cuff me on the ear. She asked me if I had mud in my ears, or was I just plain mouse-brained? She said she wasn't getting entangled in a relationship with a cat from another clan. As she turned to walk off, we heard a tom yowling for her in the forest. She froze. She looked like prey that had been cornered by a predator. I shoved her into some undergrowth, and we waited until the cat left. After the tom was gone, she looked shaken. I had asked her what was wrong, but she didn't say anything. When she did speak, she said, 'I've got to go. I'll meet you here tomorrow night.'

"I don't remember walking back to my clan. I don't recall where the sun was in the sky, or if someone noticed me if I was gone or not. The only thing I do remember is that my feet felt as if they were walking on air, and I thought, 'Maybe I have a chance.'"

_I know the feeling._ Featherpelt thought sadly, as memories of Falconwing and her flitted through her mind.

Night's deep mew brought Featherpelt back to the present. "True to her word, she returned to our spot at Four Trees the next night. We sat in one of the oaks and just talked. She talked about how overprotective her best friend - that was the tom who had called for her the previous night - Eagletail was-" Night's next words got lost. Featherpelt's eyes bulged. Eagletail had been her leader's warrior name. His best friend, at least to her knowledge, was…_No! It couldn't be her!_ She yelled in her head. _It couldn't be. _

"-and I said that would be great," Night droned on, oblivious to Featherpelt's inattention. "From that moon on, we met at each quarter moon, so we wouldn't arouse suspicion in our clans. I was happy. I got into less fights and kept my paws clean. My leader noticed improvement in behavior and promoted me to senior warrior status.

"A moon later, we became mates, so we increased our meetings. We thought, 'We haven't gotten caught yet, so why not?'"

Night sighed. "I guess the elders' saying, 'Pride goes after a fall' is very true. After five moons of seeing each other, my mate told me she was expecting kits. I was ecstatic. That was when Ravenclaw, who apparently had followed me to Four Trees, had caught me with my mate. I remembered he sneered at me before he ran off, probably to go tell Darkstar or my father about my illicit relationship.

"I chased after him until I caught him right before he entered our camp. I told him that I would kill him if he ever exposed my secret, but Ravenclaw was never the smartest cat. He laughed and said, 'Bring it, rebel.'

"The fight wasn't fair. Ravenclaw fought like a rogue. His attacks were choppy and misplaced, but he fought with an intensity that was hard to suppress. I almost lost the fight had I not flung him off me. I did not realize how much force was behind the throw when I heard a blood curdling scream. I remember looking up in horror and saw him at the base of a blood-streaked tree."

The hollow was silent as his words sunk in. Featherpelt had never heard of cat killing another in cold blood, except in elders' stories. She really wanted to leave the den. Forget her promise, she wanted out.

"I quickly cleaned out my claws," Night went on. He sounded as if he had just committed the murder and was not sure what to make of it. "I made sure Ravenclaw didn't have chunks of my fur lodged in his claws either. I knew it was a matter of time before one of the clan cats would respond to the scream. Shatteredface and a patrol found me by the border moments later. They asked me what happened to Ravenclaw. I lied and blamed it on a fox. We had the wounds to prove it. The clan believed it was a tragic accident, except Shatteredface. He confronted me afterwards and told me he knew I killed Ravenclaw. He said that he also knew about my meetings with my secret mate, and I only killed Ravenclaw to shut him up. I begged him not to tell Darkstar. Shatteredface shook his head and walked off.

"I got scared. My best friend, the only cat that I trusted, was going to betray my secret. I was desperate, so I attacked him. I-"

"You tried to kill your own friend?" Featherpelt squeaked.

"You don't understand. I had felt guilt for it later, but –"

"You're despicable!" Featherpelt roared. "You did that just to protect your secret? Many sires of half clan cats don't even get kicked out of their clans!"

"Remember your _promise_, Featherpelt," Night snapped. "You promised to not judge me until I was finished with my story."

"Deal is off!" Featherpelt snarled. "You deserved to be exiled, murderer." Then, she ran out of the hollow, into the freezing night.

"Are you really going to run from your own _father_?" he called after her.

Featherpelt almost stopped but kept running. Her eyes watered, blurring her vision. That dastardly tom behind her was _not_ her father. "You're not my father!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Cherryheart would never fall in love with a criminal!" She vaguely heard him say, "Guess again," but she put on a burst of speed and continued running.


End file.
